


Discorso Superfluo

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is amused, M/M, Post TWOTL, Will wants to talk about sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will solleva un argomento interessante che Hannibal sembra non voler affrontare.





	Discorso Superfluo

**Author's Note:**

> Altro dialogo iniziato da Will, perché a Will piace stuzzicare.

“Perché non abbiamo mai parlato di sesso io e te?”

La soddisfazione che provò quando gli occhi di Hannibal si alzarono dal disegno per fissarsi nei suoi fu immensa.

Ovvio che l’uomo non fosse stupito dalla scelta dell’argomento di conversazione, ma da Will che l’aveva suggerito.

“Cosa c’è? Ti ho scandalizzato?” lo canzonò comunque Will.

“Pensavo che ti fossi scandalizzato da solo al solo pronunciare il termine, a dire il vero,” commentò Hannibal col suo solito, altezzoso, contegno. Ma Will era certo di aver visto passare un guizzo di elettricità nei suoi occhi e la cosa l’aveva soddisfatto. “Posso sapere perché senti il bisogno di parlarne adesso?” proseguì Hannibal con la testa di nuovo bassa sul disegno, fingendo indifferenza.

Will scrollò le spalle. “Ammetterai che non abbiamo una vita propriamente…attiva,” Will calcò sull’ultimo aggettivo. Hannibal fermò la matita a mezz’aria in attesa della conclusione del pensiero e Will seppe che la sua velata allusione aveva fatto centro. Chiarì quanto intendeva dire solo dopo essersi gustato la meravigliata immobilità dell’uomo per qualche altro secondo.

“Intendo che finché siamo nascosti qui in attesa che le nostre ferite guariscano e che le acque si calmino… Tanto vale ragionare su qualcosa di divertente piuttosto che sui nostri soliti soggetti: morte, evoluzione, tempo che torna indietro…” Will si stiracchiò sul divano mettendosi comodo. Dirimpetto a lui, qualche metro più a destra, Hannibal riprese a disegnare rilasciando un impercettibile sospiro.

Delusione? Frustrazione? Noia?

Will l’avrebbe capito nel corso della conversazione. Voleva capirlo, era lo scopo della seduta per Hannibal che lui stesso aveva intenzione di tenere.

“Intendi parlarne in generale o parlarne come eventualità tra di noi?” si informò Hannibal.

Oh, bene. Hannibal era diretto nelle domande; niente giri di parole se si parlava di un concetto così ancorato alla terra e alla materia come il sesso. E in modo piuttosto palese stava cercando di portare Will ad un grado di inquietudine maggiore del suo. Si sarebbe accorto da solo che era impossibile mettere Will a disagio trattando quest’argomento.

“Pensavo che quell’eventualità fosse scontata,” disse Will. “Più o meno dal giorno in cui l’omicidio di Dolarhyde sulla scogliera si è trasformato in un escalation di contatto fra noi quasi culminante in un orgasmo. Non sono scemo, Hannibal.”

Will se n’era accorto perché l’aveva provato. E aveva provato anche il forte trasporto di Hannibal. Solo non capiva cosa fosse successo da allora per non averne mai più parlato.

“È una cosa a cui pensi spesso?” chiese Hannibal tanto interessato alla piega del discorso da appoggiarsi allo schienale e posare la matita sul foglio. “Il parallelo tra ciò che abbiamo fatto a Dolarhyde e il sesso?”

Will non poté sorridere più di quanto stava già facendo, quindi rise; un suono genuino affatto forzato. Hannibal era quasi buffo nel suo tentativo di rigirare la frittata.

“Bravo,” lodò Hannibal soffocando l’ennesimo scoppio di risa, “Apprezzo il tuo ancorarti alla professione di psichiatra per difenderti dalle domande scomode, ma ti conosco troppo bene e non mi freghi. Non più,” aggiunse per sicurezza con un cenno del capo prima di essere contraddetto. “Ma stavamo parlando di te. Dunque non ti pronunci in proposito perché sei imbarazzato o perché non sapresti da dove cominciare nel caso ci…” Will rivoltò i palmi verso l’alto, mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra, “Addentrassimo nel discorso?”

Di nuovo quell’espressione sorpresa di Hannibal; e di nuovo la base della nuca di Will sfrigolò come olio in una padella calda. Lo stava davvero mettendo in difficoltà?

Si accorse di quanto il pensiero di poter smantellare Hannibal solo con un bacio avesse accelerato il battito del suo cuore. Oh sì, Will pensava al sesso tra loro, ma l’idea di baciare Hannibal era quasi un’ossessione.

Sulla scogliera, prima di buttare entrambi di sotto, era quello che avrebbe voluto fare. Abbracciarlo, baciarlo e morire con lui. In quell’ordine. Ma all’ultimo la cosa più desiderata delle tre era sfuggita.

“Non la ritengo una necessità,” disse infine Hannibal. “Il pensiero mi ha sfiorato, ma può rimanere un pensiero.”

“Quindi questa tua…” Will lo indicò con un ampio gesto della mano, come stesse cancellando una lavagna, “Questa tua aria superiore di filosofo votato allo spirito, che è una completa stronzata perché tu ami troppe cose legate al corpo e ai piaceri che se ne traggono, in realtà è autentica solo quando si parla di sesso? Sei una specie di depravato nell’anima e puro nelle mutande?”

La fronte di Hannibal, non più nascosta dalla frangia bionda così come quando l’aveva conosciuto, divenne un bizzarro disegno di righe e increspature.

Will si appoggiò coi gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Fammi capire. Quindi se fosse una necessità cosa faresti?”

“Immagino cercherei di sedurti,” rispose Hannibal pronto.

“Ok,” Will annuì, “Mentre siccome la cosa non ti interessa rimaniamo… Cosa? Coinquilini? Cordiali nemici? Anime affini che condividono i pensieri ma non il letto?”

“Sembra tu stia perorando una causa,” commentò divertito Hannibal. Ma il fatto che non stesse più fingendo distacco disegnando o guardando altrove stava dando a Will un’idea ben chiara di quanto l’uomo stesse bluffando col suo tono indifferente.

“Sembra più che altro che la causa sia persa,” Will lo disse in modo rapido, come se non volesse farsi capire. Ma Hannibal capì senza dubbio, visto che le sue palpebre si assottigliarono per studiarlo attentamente. Will calcò la mano, “Nel tuo trasporto sulla scogliera c’era puro idillio spirituale, questo è certo, ma io non trascurerei il fatto che cascare nell’acqua gelida è stata l’unica cosa in grado di far sparire l’erezione che devi aver avuto in quel momento. Quindi, dottore, mi chiedo, era per l’omicidio in sé o era perché stavo per baciarti?”

“Stavi per baciarmi?”

“Non distrarti, perché non rispondi per una volta invece di fare il coniglio?” Will inarcò un sopracciglio. Non aveva bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio per sapere che era l’espressione più irritante che potesse regalargli.

Hannibal si alzò dalla sedia.

Finalmente punto sul vivo.

Will tentò di non far trapelare la soddisfazione interiore. E anche un po’ del timore che sempre provava quando Hannibal gli si avvicinava in quel modo. Reminiscenze del passato.

“Sono curioso di sentire i tuoi suggerimenti per risolvere il mio problema ad…accettare la realtà,” disse Hannibal infilando le mani nei pantaloni grigi senza una piega, nonostante fosse stato seduto per ore.

Will aprì le braccia. “Non saprei. Ma per uno che si è preso tanto disturbo per arrivare fino a qui, non sembri intenzionato ad approfittare della situazione.”

Hannibal guardò il soffitto leccandosi le labbra, un’ombra di buonumore passò rapidissima nei suoi occhi, ma Will la colse. “Dovrei…approfittare?” chiese tornando a guardarlo.

“Mh,” Will arricciò il naso in una smorfia. “Ma non stiamo ammazzando nessuno, perciò… Può darsi che io non sia così interessante.”

“Will tu sei sempre stato molto interessante,” disse Hannibal compiendo un altro passo verso il divano. Da dove era seduto Will, Hannibal era una figura maestosa, eppure così conosciuta, familiare e stranamente rassicurante. “Ma negli ultimi dieci minuti direi che il tuo livello di attrattiva si è elevato in maniera esponenziale.”

“Davvero?” Will mantenne volutamente la sua posizione seduta e raccolta sul divano, perché Hannibal stava altrettanto volutamente in piedi di fronte a lui, all’altezza giusta per evocare l’unica pratica attuabile da Will, se avesse voluto. “Dimmi, dottore, se sei davvero convinto che in questo particolare frangente saresti tu ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Tanto per usare un’immagine che ti risulti chiara.”

La schiena dritta, il mento basso, le mani ancora nascoste nelle tasche. Intravedeva solo quella parte dell’avambraccio che la camicia arrotolata consentiva. “Il tuo voler…parlare di sesso, come hai annunciato poco fa,” disse l’uomo, “Non è altro che la ricerca di rassicurazioni sul fatto che io voglio te in ogni campo della mia vita nessuno escluso? Che tu sei tutto ciò di cui io ho e avrò sempre bisogno?”

Will sbuffò l’ennesima risatina divertita. “Ti pare che avrei bisogno di rassicurazioni su quello? No, quello è già assodato. Stavo proprio solo parlando di sesso. Che se per te può rimanere un pensiero, per me no. Che si fa?”

Ce l’aveva fatta ancora una volta, Will dovette mordersi l’interno di una guancia perché, dio, Hannibal aveva deglutito a vuoto e questo silenzio che durava da qualche secondo non poteva essere una farsa.

Stava ponderando.

Stava decidendo se Will era sincero o se si stava prendendo gioco di lui; l’espressione un po’ persa e un po’ adorante che gli si era dipinta sul volto ora increspato da mille rughe faceva tremare le gambe a Will.

 _Così devi guardarmi_ , pensò Will. _Guardami così per tutto il resto della tua esistenza, maledetto_.

“Capisco, quindi stavi cercando di sollevare l’argomento per parlare dei confini da non superare in quel campo?” si informò Hannibal. Il tono era tanto basso e suadente che Will si chiese se sarebbero finiti lì sul divano, per terra sul tappeto o se sarebbero riusciti coraggiosamente ad attendere di arrivare in camera da letto.

“O dei confini da superare, più probabile,” rispose Will; si alzò in piedi lento, Hannibal indietreggiò di un passo. Si guardarono. “Ma se ci sono cose che temi di non poter sopportare dovresti dirmelo prima.”

Hannibal scoprì i denti in uno dei sorrisi più belli che Will gli avesse mai visto fare. Sorrise con tutto il viso, limpido, luminoso, allegro. Si limitò ad inclinare il busto verso di lui e a stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. Che durò una vita per Will che non se l’aspettava, non così.

Nemmeno l’aveva abbracciato, anzi le mani erano ancora in tasca; e l’aveva baciato come fanno le coppie sposate, il tipo di contatto giornaliero che è consentito, che non va richiesto ed è un pieno diritto di entrambi i partner.

Non solo, l’aveva baciato per farlo stare zitto.

“Tutto mi ero aspettato da un primo bacio, ma non questo,” mormorò Will quando riuscì a parlare di nuovo.

“Deluso?” domandò Hannibal.

“Direi di no. Questo ha l’aria di qualcosa che non ha bisogno di essere stabilito a parole.”

Hannibal sollevò un angolo delle labbra. “Bravo ragazzo.”

Il bravo ragazzo guadagnò un secondo bacio, simile al primo, ma questo se l’aspettava e ricambiò con altrettanta calma, seguendo i suggerimenti dettati da Hannibal. E con una gran voglia di assaporare, più che decretare una sorta di regolamento tra loro.

Chi avrebbe mai detto che tra loro fosse possibile qualcosa del genere.

Chi avrebbe mai detto che Will potesse apprezzarlo così tanto. Sulla scogliera, accecato da sangue e adrenalina, si era aggrappato a Hannibal artigliandolo come un rapace. Aveva buttato entrambi di sotto nell’estasi del momento. Il bacio che avrebbe voluto dargli l’aveva pensato come qualcosa che combaciasse con quelle sensazioni, qualcosa che le esprimesse: più un morso dilaniante che un bacio.

Ripensandoci a mente fredda avrebbe buttato entrambi dalla scogliera?

No, non più.

E questo bacio, dato a mo’ di carezza, che era una tenera dichiarazione d’amore e non il selvaggio regolamento di conti che si era aspettato, gli era dispiaciuto?

Affatto.

“Tu pensi a questo ogni singolo giorno della tua vita da quando mi hai conosciuto,” stabilì Will con una marcata dose di autocelebrazione.

“Penso che siamo molto oltre a tutto questo, ma non sono contrario alla carnalità, come hai segnalato tu in modo molto eloquente poco fa.”

“Ah,” Will esibì la migliore faccia sorpresa che potesse riuscirgli, “Allora ricorda anche ai tuoi occhi quanto sei oltre tutto questo, continuano a fissarmi la bocca.”

“È perché continui a parlare.”

Will si leccò le labbra allusivo ottenendo il risultato sperato quasi all’istante.

Hannibal lo avvolse con entrambe le braccia, sollevandolo un po’ da terra, e lo baciò di nuovo. Quest’intima complicità poteva dare alla testa, soprattutto con quest’uomo. Will lo sentì suo come mai prima di allora. _Io sono tutto ciò di cui tu hai e avrai sempre bisogno_ , pensò estasiato.  

Interruppe il contatto per guardarlo; l’Hannibal davanti a lui non era poi tanto diverso da quello sulla scogliera, dopotutto. Sarebbero bastate delle macchie di sangue attorno alla bocca e la luna sopra alle loro teste.

“Bravo ragazzo,” gli sussurrò Will sulle labbra.


End file.
